Never Forget
by MutantFrog
Summary: Yusuke finally decides to give Keiko a proper proposal but not before consulting some of his close friends. ONESHOT KeikoYusuke


** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor am I making any profit from this fanfic. Yoshihiro Togashi owns and rules all! :D **

A/N: Sorry about the OOCness. Feel free to flame me... T.T and make me cry about my suckage GAWD "cries"

* * *

The old sprit detective stuffed the helpless burger down his throat, drowning it down with large coke.

"Wow Urameshi you really are a demon" Kuwabara commented trying to steal some of Yusuke's fries.

Stabbing Kuzuma'a hand with a near by fork, Yusuke scowled "I fell in love with a burger, what can I say? I'll never eat one again"

Kuwabara lifted his eyebrow slightly as Yusuke swallowed a glob of fries.

"So Keiko is just a burger to you? Man she'll take my job at beating you after I tell her that"

"Beating me? Give me a break you can't even scratch my fingernail dumbass"

"What did you say punk!!" The carrot top screamed jumping out of his seat, cracking his knuckles.

"Blablabla, sit down before I snap your precious legs. I have something important to tell you"

"Little punk" Kuwabara glared sitting back down. Sipping on his ice tea, he started plotting another tragically idiotic strategy to beat Urameshi's head in.

"I am going to propose"

"To the burger?"

"No you dumbass to Keiko!" Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth twitching.

Kuwabara stared at Yusuke for a while, finally realizing what his best friend just rudely announced he let his mouth hang open.

"I thought you already did that, back when you abounded all of us to punch it out with the big guys" He finally spoke.

"That wasn't, you know official. I doubt she even remembers it" Yusuke looked to the side, a waitress had brought him the check. He mumbled a "thanks" grabbing it and throwing it into Kuwabara's face.

"Stop getting teary eyed you wuss, now pay for my grub I have a bur...woman to marry"

"I've beat your head into the concrete to much Urameshi you can't tell the difference between food and girls no more" Kuwabara giggled. Yusuke sighed, banging Kuwabaras large head onto the restaurant table, it left a small dent. Yusuke simply walked out.

Kuzama lifted his bruised face running out of the small fast food joint.

"Good luck Urameshi"

Yusuke simply waved his left hand sprinting away.

"Sir? Sir your bill!"

"Oh right sorry lady"

* * *

Atsuko sobbed hugging Yusuke tightly.

"I am not dying mom, let me go damn it" Yusuke swore as his mother wiped her tears on his riffled shirt.

"I am too young to be a grandmother, how am I going to get another boyfriend now" she sobbed.

"G-gra-nd-ndmother?" Yusuke's ears went red and he fell back. Atsuko instantly stopped crying and started smirking.

"Oh, well then go get her boy" she threw him a condom, if possible Yusuke blushed harder.

"And pick me up a six pack on the way"

Yusuke sighed and lingered to the doorway.

"Don't knock her up before the wedding!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Well don't be to rash, the astonishment might shock her, after all it's not like you to think before you leap" Kurama chuckled. Yusuke had actually planned the event.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke glared at Kurama. He smiled getting of the living room couch. His house was far to tidy.

"Ah nothing of great importance, women liked to be surprised I believe your idea of the beach is brilliant. Quite a good strategy"

"You think like a woman Kurama"

"Hm? I simply think of all the possibilities before I jump head first into an event of such value"

"Just like a woman"

"Really Yusuke, is this the time to be making fun of my calm nature. It's not my fault I was born with delicate features you know" Kurama joked smiling.

"Whatever, ah this is such a pain I am going to screw it up I just know it"

"If you truly love Keiko I am sure the conclusion will welcome you with open arms"

"Man you haven't changed at all, since the first time I met you you've made barely any sense. See you at the weeding Kurama"

"I bid you good fortune"

"If I don't make it, I better have some nice flowers at my wake!"

* * *

The sun leaked out from the fluffed white clouds. The ocean reflected the rising sun, Yusuke hadn't noticed it was so early. Keiko yawned splashing her bare feet in the water. She was still wearing her pjays; it had taken him all night to build up the confidence to throw an overly sized rock at Keiko's window breaking it down.

"What do you want Yussuke? Your not leaving again, are you?" Keiko asked meeting his gaze.

"No"

"Then what... I have a job you know! It starts in 4 hours, I am going to have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep thanks to you!"

"Keiko I..."

"Are going on some adventure again? Really Yusuke couldn't this have waited, and you carrying me all the way here has given me a nasty feeling in my stomach. I think I get car sick from your piggybacks" she complained yawning again. Yusuke hadn't noticed she stayed up all night studying for her university mid terms.

"Keiko , this is important let me talk damn it woman!" Yusuke screamed as she got up.

"Fine idiot speak!"

They've become to close in the past years to take insults seriously from each other. Keiko would yell at Urameshi daily, he would sit back and relax watching her beautiful angered face.

He hated to admit how much he actually enjoyed her pep talks.

"Keiko you know how much I love you right?"

"Yes, Yusuke I do" she smiled, making Yusuke's heart skip a beat. It was amazing what she did to him, in a way it was a rush fighting demons could never give him. The acceleration he felt when he looked into her eyes, he would give up beating up Kuwabara to feel it every day.

"Well that's peachy. But Keiko, I love you so much. You don't know what you really mean to me, and I want to spend my life with you" The words simply rolled of his tongue.

"Are you going to eat me?" she joked sticking her face closer to his.

Yusuke stuck out his tongue, almost touching her pale skin. Dropping down on one knee, he fumbled a small box out of his orange jacket.

"Keiko, I know I am not the best guy out there, but I know I can make you happy. Will you marry me?"

She smiled hugging his kneeling body "Of course I will Yusuke, I though we agreed we would spend out lives together a while back"

Yusuke grinned at his own stupidity, she did remember. Slipping the old ring onto her slender finger he smiled "Well now we have a bond to prove it"

"Idiot"


End file.
